


Walkin' Into Spiderwebs

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!James, Underage Smoking, like srsly, teen!Niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They asked for him to babysit the next Saturday, and Niki had almost declined, until he saw the wad of cash Mr. Hunt had offered him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Needless to say, Niki was back that Saturday afternoon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkin' Into Spiderwebs

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Hi again :D I'm the one, maybe I need a name (?). Are you taking prompts again? Because there are something I need seriously! I read that James was a rebel since he was a child and, I'm not sure if this was true or false, he started to smoke since he was 10 years old. So, the prompt is: teen!Niki has to babysit kid!James, Niki knows James is terrible but when he catches James smoking Niki wants and explanation. James only wanted to look like a cool big boy to impress Niki.
> 
> another kid fic! enjoy c:

 

The one thing Niki doesn’t really like, is kids. The one thing he really likes, is money.

Those two things mixed when you needed money but didn’t want to work at the grocery store where they paid you minimum wage, which wasn’t bad, but Niki was saving up for something big and needed to get as much cash he could get his hands on.

So, he began to babysit. He put flyers up around town with his picture and number, listing his qualifications and information. He got calls within the first day.

It’s been a good business so far. Apparently every parent in this town needed some time for themselves, so business was booming, and Niki was near three hundred dollars in only two months.

The consequences of his job weren’t so bad. His social life suffered, sure, with every weekend filled with sitting on some couch watching tv while the kid went outside and played, but hey, he was being paid for it. And the kids were nice, anyway. They were rarely home, and all Niki asked was that they stay out of trouble and to come back home once in a while for some food.

It works, and kids loved him, to say the least. They were given freedom that their parents never supplied them with, and sometimes Niki found himself having actual conversations with the snotty little kids.

But once in a while, on a blue moon, Niki would get a _real_ brat.

Silver-spoon-rich-temper-tantrum brat. Well, just one, and he came with a name: James Simon Wallis Hunt. A little British pain in the ass who he had babysat last weekend, and he had annoyed the ever-living _fuck_ out of Niki. Honestly, Niki never hated kids until that evening, and he had never been so relieved when his parents returned and paid him.

They asked for him to babysit the next Saturday, and Niki had almost declined, until he saw the wad of cash Mr. Hunt had offered him.

Needless to say, Niki was back that Saturday afternoon.

“We will be back around ten, make sure James is in bed by then,” the Missus instructs as she puts a black shawl over her shoulders, and Niki watches quietly from his spot by the door, nodding as a car honks outside.

“Thank you so much, again,” she says, slipping her heels on and grabbing her clutch before leaving, giving Niki a pat on his shoulder.

When the door shuts, Niki sighs and begins to remove his jacket.

“Oh, _you’re_ back?” A small voice asks, and Niki turns to look at the blond boy standing at the top of the stairs. The tone he uses isn’t distaste, but surprise.

“Yes,” Niki says, forcing a little smile on his face, “Surprised?”

James, with his big blue eyes and messy blond hair, nods quietly, “All of my other babysitters never came back…”

Niki feels an ounce of pity for him for half a second.

“You must be incredibly stupid to have come back.”

And it’s gone…

Niki sours his expression as James sticks his tongue out and rushes away to his bedroom.

What a great six hours this will be.

\--

He’s surprised. James isn’t a little prick the entire time, although he does annoying Niki with endless questions that followed with ‘why?’ _every single time_. Niki wanted to pull out his hair by the time the third hour passed, but other than that, James has been keeping to himself and oddly quiet. Last week, he had been throwing things and screaming.

This is definitely an improvement.

“Hungry yet?” He asks James, who’s sitting in front of the tv, blocking the entire view from Niki.

“A little,” James drawls, scratching at the top of his blond mop, and Niki swears if he gets lice or something from this brat, he’s never coming back.

The brunet stands and adjusts his clothing, “Well, what do you want?” He asks, going over to pick up his coat from the armchair, and he curses German under his breath when his pack of cigarettes fall out.

He hoped James hasn’t seen, but then he asks, “What’s that?” In an awfully curious and interested voice.

Niki stuffs them back into his pocket and hangs up his coat, “Nothing,” he says, and makes his way towards the kitchen, “Now what do you want?”

“Cheese…” He doesn’t like how distracted James sounds.

And who the hell wants cheese for dinner?

“What else do you want with your _cheese_ , gremlin?” He asks, opening up the fridge in the other room.

James comes strolling in a moment later, ignoring the name, “Crackers.”

Niki lifts a brow, but grabs the cheddar cheese brick from the fridge and goes to the cupboard to find the crackers. “You know you’re going to be hungry in an hour,” he says, grabbing a knife from the stand by the sink.

“I know,” James mumbles, and when Niki turns around five minutes later, plate of cheese and crackers in hand, the little shit is gone.

“James?” Oh god, he’s going to be the dumb victim in a horror movie. This is how it starts. James’ been slaughtered in the bathroom and Niki’s going to find the body and have his throat slit from behind—

“In my room!”

Son of a bitch. “Your fucking dinner’s ready…” Niki whispers in relief to himself, placing the plate on the table as he hears little feet stampeding down the stairs.

No more late night horror movie marathons.

\--

He’s lost James again, and it’s only been half an hour.

They had been watching tv again, James’ empty plate cast off to the side with a few crumbs left behind, and he had got up from the floor and went back to his room. Niki hadn’t been paying too much attention, his book was much more interesting than a ten year old.

The phone rang, and Niki got up to answer it, “Hello?”

“Hi! Just me checking in, how’s James? I gave him a talk yesterday, I hope his behaviour’s improved.”

A little. He’s much more tolerable now. “Yeah, he’s fine, he just had a snack not too long ago. He’s run off to his room, I think. I was just going to go up and check on him.” Lies!

“Great! We’ll see you in two hours, Niki, thank you so much, again!”

“No problem, Mrs. Hunt, it’s my job.” And he hangs up the phone.

Might as well go and check up on the brat, he thinks, and untangles the phone cord from his fingers before heading up the stairs.

The first thing he smells is smoke.

Panic rises from his gut, “James?” He calls, and gets no answer. He all but rushes to the brat’s room and pushes the door open, eyes wide and searching for some kind of furniture set ablaze by the kid.

James is perched on his bed, lit cigarette in hand, and beginning to cough.

“James!” He yells, shocked as he marches over and takes the cigarette from his little hand, and the little boy frowns, his face flushed from coughing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He sounds so much like his mother, it disgusts him.

“Smoking,” the blond croaks, and Niki nearly smacks himself.

“Obviously,” he breathes, running his hand down the side of his face, “But _why_?”

James looks _shy_ all of a sudden, and Niki crosses his arms over his chest, glaring down at him impatiently.

“Well?”

James mumbles something under his breath, and Niki bends at the waist to get closer, “Say that again?”

The little boy sighs and lifts his eyes, looking at Niki for a moment before saying softly, “I wanted to look cool and impress you…”

Niki’s glare softens as he stares down at the boy, and after a moment, straightens slowly. It’s just a regular kid thing, of course. “That’s not how you go about impressing people, James,” he says softly, surprisingly, “Smoking at your age isn’t good, you shouldn’t do it.”

“But you do it.”

He’s got him there, “I know, but I’m seven years older than you, I’m pretty much an adult…”

James gives him a look that says he doesn’t buy it, but Niki returns it with a look of his own.

“Promise not to smoke ever again.”

“I’ll probably do it when I’m older.”

Niki barely refrains from rolling his eyes. Think of the child, Niki. The child. “Fine, promise not to smoke until you’re…at least my age.” This isn’t exactly any better, Niki.

James looks thoughtful for a moment, before he nods, and Niki relaxes. “You’re not going to tell my parents, are you?”

“No, you’re fine.”

“Really? ‘Cause with that ratty face, I thought you’d be a rat…”

Think of the child, Niki. The child.


End file.
